1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a partition post capable of being used for installing and fastening a printed circuit board, especially to a partition post capable of stably positioning the printed circuit board and having a grounding effect.
2. Description of Related Art
In a general computer or an electronic device, for installing a printed circuit board on a fixed substrate of a housing, a screw post or engagement post is often provided on the fixed substrate then the printed circuit board is installed on the columnar post.
The above-mentioned screw post has a columnar body installed between the printed circuit board and the fixed substrate, one end of the columnar body is formed with a thread portion, the other end is formed with a screw hole at the center, the thread portion of the columnar body is screw-fitted with the fixed substrate, and the screw hole allows a screw to pass a positioning hole formed on the printed circuit board then be screw-fitted, thereby fastening the printing circuit board and forming an interval with respect to the fixed substrate.
In conventional engagement post, one end of the main body is installed with an elastic buckle claw for being inserted in a positioning hole formed on the printed circuit board thereby generating a buckle connection effect; the other end surface is abutted against the fixed substrate, thereby forming an interval between the printed circuit board and the fixed substrate.
With the trend of electronic device to be lighter, thinner, shorter and smaller, the internal space inside a computer or an electronic device is greatly reduced, so the electric components installed on a printed circuit board are more compact; however, all electric components would generate electromagnetic interfere (EMI). As such, a metal housing is often covered at the exterior of the printed circuit board for the purpose of shielding; because the metal housing is often installed with a grounding pin, or the printed circuit board is installed with an electric conducive elastic sheet for being in contact with the metal housing, and the grounding pin or the electric conductive elastic sheet is installed on the printed circuit board for the purpose of grounding and reducing the electromagnetic interfere.
However, the above-mentioned electric conductive elastic sheet can be used for transmitting static electricity and/or noise signal to the exterior through a grounding path thereby eliminating the electromagnetic interfere. Instead of integrating, the electric conductive elastic sheet and the partition post individually provide the positioning and the grounding function to the printed circuit board, thereby causing the complicated assembly procedure and shall be improved by the skilled people in the art.